


Naturally together

by Saramaryllis



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Lawless, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Licht, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramaryllis/pseuds/Saramaryllis
Summary: Alpha and Omega. Two of the oddest biological quirks evolution had ever decided to bestow upon the unluckiest members of humanity and, for some reason, an archangel and his shit rat.





	

“Lichtan is the best, super cool angel-chan isn’t he, nii-san?”

“Uh…”

Licht looked up to where Lawless was harassing Kuro but instead of stepping up to the acknowledgement of his greatness, he bent down and continued sucking the juice out of his chilled melon. That almost an angel’s apartment was  _ boiling _ .

His eyes drew to his boots as he stretched his legs out and felt a slight stickiness tug between the fabric and his skin. Pursing his lips together, he shifted uncomfortably. Glancing to the television, he watched the date bounce along the bottom of the screen and he  _ tch’d _ .

It was already today?

He hadn’t been paying attention. Between his glorifying concerts, the soul-freeing fights and these new friends he would never admit to have grown attached to, Licht had not been paying attention to something as usually useless as the  _ date _ .

And he was seriously regretting it.

“Oi. Shit rat,” he called, mourning the melon he let fall to the plate before getting up to his feet. “Bastard. Don’t you ignore me. Do you want to be fucking purified?” 

“What is it my perfect archangel?”  Lawless replied loudly, immediately moving to his side and prancing around like the idiot he was; rightly worshiping him until he took in a deep breath and froze and Licht knew then. He knew that that bastard  _ knew _ . 

“We’re going back now. There are too many devils here, it’s suffocating me.” 

Lawless nodded along, all wide, toothy grins and overly hyperactive, waving hands. “Yes, yes. Whatever my glorious Lichtan desires! Away from the devils. Even though I am one too, but that can’t be helped because we can’t be separated and--ow, ow,  _ ow that hurts angel-chan! _ ” 

Licht’s hand tightened on the scuff of Lawless’s shirt and he  _ lobbed _ him at the front door, sending him crashing through it to Mahiru’s horrified dismay. He could just about hear the screamed, “Licht-san, you broke my front door!?” Before he stormed away from the sofa to where Lawless lay sprawled upside down on the floor.

He didn’t answer Mahiru, rather, he grabbed Lawless by the shoulder and yanked him up again.

Just as he was about to just drag Lawless home, no explanations given, Mahiru’s voice sent a shiver down his spine and forced his walk to a shuddering stop. In a calmer, more curious tone, Mahiru had asked, “is it just me or does it smell kind of funny in here?”

And then Lawless, the stupid shit rat, idiot that he was lifted up a finger, waved it about and said, “that would be my precious angel-chan because he is in  _ heat _ like you will be one day, nii-san’s eve!” 

Licht could only imagine the wide eyed expression on Mahiru’s face. Could barely make out Kuro grunting, “what a pain,” as his own emotions welled up inside of him. They coiled around his stomach and left an uneasy weight in his chest as he  _ yanked _ Lawless to their feet and  _ booted _ him.

It had never felt so satisfying to hear Lawless’ pained groan and the hard crunch of his bones bruising as he landed some few meters outside of the apartment. It was a testimony to how  _ pissed _ off Lawless had made him that he mumbled, “goodbye,” and slammed shut the door behind him as he power walked to Lawless’s location. 

Storming past Lawless, he growled, “you are going to die tonight, shit rat.” And headed back to the hotel with a whimpering, loudly apologising and pleading for mercy Servamp following haphazardly behind him.

* * *

 Licht felt like crap by the time they got to the foyer of their hotel. 

His breaths were coming out heavily and his skin had an itchiness to it that his own fingers could not sate. The tips of his fingers  _ hurt _ , he wanted to use them to touch Lawless, to drag his nails down Lawless’ stomach and just thinking about it was troubling him.

Especially when Lawless was standing so close to him, as though shielding him from danger when the only real danger was Lawless himself.

“Give me some space, you stupid shit rat.”

“Ah, but I can’t help it Lichtan. You’re really causing me problems you know? I don’t want to let anybody see you! How bad is that? I should want the whole world to see how cool you are! And you smell really good and all I want to do is-- _ ow, ow... _ angel-chan, it hurts!”

Licht didn’t care. His fingers twisted Lawless’ ear and he tossed the guy into the elevator that opened up just as they arrived at it, in a good example of perfect timing. “Why do you have to be such a goddamn, annoying idiot?”

He followed inside the elevator, leaned up against the fabric covered back wall and kept his body straight until Lawless hurried over to the buttons as expected. The Servamp pressed their floor number, smashed the one to make the doors close and then when it all chugged into action, Licht slid down to his butt.

Relieved to finally have privacy, he let out the breath he had no idea he was holding.

* * *

 When the elevator pinged and the door opened to reveal an, as expected, empty hallway, Licht had lost the drive to stand up by himself.

His body felt sticky all over. His muscles felt locked and everything was burning. His groin was burning, his stomach was burn, his face- it was all  _ burning _ and worse still, Lawless was getting twitchy, looking at him like he was prime to be fed upon.

And honestly, he felt ready to be eaten.

“H-Hyde,” Licht groaned in an odd display of trust. “You need to help me get to the bedroom.”

“Yes sir!” Lawless replied, although his obedient tone seemed to pitch at the end. As if Lawless were losing the ability to think rationally, to obey wholeheartedly and for once, Licht didn’t blame him. This was the one of the only times during their bond where everything felt backwards.

Licht felt like a sinful devil, seducing an obedient angel and Lawless was far more honest with himself.

Speaking of, Licht lifted his arms as best he could as Lawless tugged him up. He leaned in weight onto Lawless’ body and sagged his head down so that his mouth could press up against Lawless’ neck. The skin had a smell to it that tempted Licht’s tongue and it darted up, licking a line.

Lawless  _ moaned _ .

“Ah, that’s so naughty, Lichtan. If you want to make it to the bedroom you need to contain yourself!” 

Licht rumbled, a growl not unlike that of a predatory wild animal spilled from the back of his throat and Lawless laughed hesitantly and nervously. Licht was hard to deal with on a normal basis but during this time when his position as an Omega in heat drove Licht to act even more irrationally…

It made Alpha’s like Lawless  _ crazy _ with lust and confusion.

“You only need to do what I say,” Licht growled, knowing exactly what Lawless was going through. “Now get me to the bedroom and deal with what I’m doing.” As if punishing him, Licht nipped at Lawless’ neck and blew gently, knowing that cooling the sting would drive Lawless even more insane. 

It worked. Lawless’ picked him up, hands supporting him from both his upper back and beneath his knees and rushed them into their room, past the living room and almost broke the door getting Licht to the bedroom. 

“Sometimes you really make me question your angelhood, Lichtan...”

Licht snorted, edging himself to the headboard of their bed while giving Lawless a smoldering stare as he lifted up his foot and wiggled it. “I  _ am _ an angel that has been plagued with a  _ human  _ disease and you are my cure. So shut up and undress me already, shit rat.”

“A-Ah, if brother’s eve is as mean as you are when he starts, I feel sorry…”

“Are you really talking about another Omega in the bedroom?” Licht’s eyes shimmered dangerously and he felt full of satisfaction as Lawless snapped his lips together and shook his head, climbing onto the bed to do as formerly asked. 

One shoe. Two shoes. And a light touch of almost trembling fingers over his feet had Licht sighing contently. He relaxed onto the mattress, letting Lawless undress him with no resistance until Lawless’ hands were hot on his stomach and his fingers were pushing up his bare chest.

He perked up, lifting up his head and staring down his body.

The cool air was a godsend against his tender skin but the breeze mingled their deepening scents and he could see the lust overriding Lawless’ common sense. Licht would not have worried but he too was beginning to forget himself.

He wanted Lawless to pounce.

“Oi, idiot rat. You need to get undressed as well.” His voice was breaking. “You’re not doing what you like when you’ve still got clothes on. Forget it.” Lawless growled that time, threatening and dominanting and Licht wanted to whimper so badly. He wanted to submit so much, but he resisted.

So Lawless rushed in taking off all of his clothes.

Licht only noticed then how dark the room was. Lawless’ skin shined under the glimmer of the moonlight that broke through the cracks of the curtains and when Lawless got onto his hands and knees and moved to cover Licht’s body with his own, it was Licht who made the next physical move.

He grabbed Lawless’ hair harshly, tugged his head down and forced Lawless into a hot kiss.

The taste of melon mixed together with Lawless’ natural taste and Licht bit down on Lawless’ lower lip. He relished in the growl he got for his efforts and smirked, mockingly. “Weak rat.” He goaded the other and as expected, Lawless shoved his hand between Licht’s legs and  _ shoved _ two fingers inside of him.

Licht’s hips jerked and his hole clenched. 

He bit Lawless again. 

There was no way he was going to admit that kind of hurt and his bite was to punish. Especially when Lawless began to laugh at him knowingly regardless. Licht dragged his fingers down the sides of Lawless’ arms and made sure to dig in his nails. 

Lawless’s pained rush of breath was worth the way his fingers bent inside of Licht and  _ rubbed _ in a place that made Licht  _ moan _ embarrassingly loud. That was, until Lawless opened his mouth and ruined all of Licht’s efforts.

“You’re so  _ wet _ inside, angel-chan. So wet inside, you’re soaking my fingers. So warm and perfect. You really are an angel aren’t you Lichtan? So cool and amazing...”

Licht trembled. Being complimented about how  _ well _ he was naturally preparing himself made his cock throb and swell with desire. He inhaled deeply and Lawless caught him off guard in a heated kiss. His hands rushed up and he grabbed fistfuls of Lawless’s hair as he shuddered and moaned, trembling.

Lawless shifted between his legs, his knees pushing Licht’s legs wider apart and when Lawless broke the kiss to look down at their erect cocks, Licht readied himself to warn the other; he didn’t want foreplay. He didn’t want Lawless to play with his cock. He  _ wanted _ to be filled.

Licht wanted Lawless’s cock inside of him.

Breathless and wanton, he beckoned Lawless to look him in the eyes once more and submersed himself in his desires. Bursting with a heated lust that wanted nothing more than to be sated, Licht breathtakingly replied, “it would be better for you, if you used  _ this _ instead.” 

With a free hand, he slipped it between their bodies and  _ tugged _ at Lawless’ cock.

And thankfully, that was all it took.

Licht didn’t even care about how humiliating it felt to be suddenly upturned and moved onto his stomach. He raised his ass up into the air, crossed his arms beneath his head and then sent a sultry look over his shoulder just in time to feel Lawless plunge into him.

It was nothing short of primal and Licht  _ loved _ it.

There was something surreal about an angel submitting to a devil. Like he was giving up his perfection for the briefest of moments in order to submit to his inner needs. Tomorrow Lawless would pay for seeing him in such a docile, submissive way but for then, Licht needed this.

He keened when Lawless’ hands tightened around his hips and slowly pushed him away while pulling out before rewarding his trembling moan by thrusting back inside of him. Lawless’ cock was hot and dribbling inside of him; he could feel the cock dripping when it slipped out of him, flicking wetness onto his thighs.

While he was lost to the feeling of Lawless’ cock pushing past and tugging the muscles of his twitching asshole, Lawless quickly leaned down and kissed Licht’s shoulder, dragging his teeth over the spin, pressuring but not piercing it; asking. 

Licht turned his head to hide his open mouthed gasps in the thickness of his arms. His hair was damp from sweat and his back kept jerking with every movement Lawless made. Unable to handle everything all at once, he longed for something to ground him, something like a pinch.

He nodded, and Lawless’ teeth pierced him at the same time he powered his hips forward and Licht  _ arched _ . One of his hands flew to the headboard while the other moved behind him to steady itself on Lawless’ hip and he tightened his grip hearing Lawless gulp down his blood.

It was so painful but so hot and felt  _ too _ good.

Licht whimpered and clenched shut his eyes. He took it as best he could. His own cock jerked and dripped and he rubbed his ass back onto Lawless’ cock, tempting him to touch his cock. He couldn’t speak. He didn’t want to; didn’t trust what he might say.

When Lawless caught on and wrapped a hand around Licht’s cock and squeezed while stroking it, Licht felt he might even have thanked Lawless. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Especially when Lawless stopped drinking from him and started to speed up his thrusts and strokes.

Their breaths were a mess of  _ hahs _ and  _ huhs _ and Licht almost choked on the salt in the air.

And when just when it felt like neither of them could rut harder, they both stopped. Licht’s thighs tightened, his body spasmed and cum leaked from his cock in small spurts while Lawless filled him and peppered affectionate kisses along his back.

Satisfied for the moment, Licht slumped down onto his stomach, welcoming the sweet period of blissful afterglow before his heat swallowed him once again. Slowly Lawless pulled out of him forcing him to grunt and twitch, but Licht still stayed silent.

At least, he did until Lawless said, “poor nii-san, this is so much effort.” At which point a dangerous aura began to escape from him and he raised up, turned slowly and two floors down, a couple asked where that awful scream was coming from.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated, thank you!
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Visit me at Tumblr where my life is a mess of sloth pair & greed pair and all I do is write, colour, graphic and gif things.](http://kind-criostail.tumblr.com/)
> 
> * * *
> 
> My first voyage into a smut fic with this pairing, welp. It wan't rushed but it was meant to be sort of animalistic and primal and I do hope I managed that much. I actually just wanted to show a friend what the A/O trope was all about and this was born out of that.
> 
> I think I might do a KuroMahi one soon!


End file.
